die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Waist Deep
Waist Deep is a 2006 drama-action film directed by Vondie Curtis-Hall, starring Tyrese Gibson and Meagan Good. It is loosely based on the 1967 film Bonnie and Clyde, including some similar subplots including the two main characters on the road, trying to avoid police, and committing bank robberies while following the simple kidnapping plot of 1985's Commando. Plot In South Los Angeles, ex-con Otis (Tyrese Gibson), or "O2" as he was once known on account of his ability to vanish from a crime scene like oxygen, has done his time and is now determined to stay out of trouble and never leave his young son, Otis, Jr. (played by Vondie Curtis-Hall's young son, Henry Hunter Hall), ever again. On October 18, 2005, when O2 shows up late to pick Junior up from school one afternoon, he swears that he will always come back for Junior. That promise is put to the test just moments later when O2's vintage 1966 Chevrolet Impala SS Lowrider convertible is stolen from him at gunpoint in the middle of a crowded Southland intersection — with Junior in the back seat. O2 chases the car and gets into a nasty gun battle with the carjackers — circumstances that then make it possible for O2 to go to the police — but to no avail. O2 does, however, catch up with Coco (Meagan Good), a woman who sells stolen suits on the streets for a thug known as P Money (Julius Denem). O2 knows she is the one who marked him for the carjacking, and he forces her to help him retrieve Junior. The two steal a car, 1996 Chevrolet Impala SS, in a maintenance garage. While there, Coco's boyfriend savagely beats her upon finding her there. In retaliation for beating a woman, O2 viciously beats him with his gun before the two retreat to Lucky's home. Lucky (Larenz Tate), Otis' unreliable cousin who works for Big Meat (Jayceon "Game" Taylor), the brutally vicious leader of the Outlaw Syndicate, also offers to help. After a few hours on the street, Lucky comes back with some bad news: Junior has fallen into Meat's hands, and Meat is demanding that O2 deliver $100,000 by midnight the following night, or Junior will die. Otis claims that he has no money, but Meat thinks otherwise: Meat was once O2's partner in crime, and he thinks O2 is still holding onto the $100,000 they made off their last job together — the job that got O2 six years in prison. Desperate to raise the cash, O2 comes up with a plan: he and Coco will rob P Money's and Meat's own operations, staging it to look like the one is stealing from the other, and thereby triggering a gang war that will hopefully eliminate both and help O2 and Coco rescue Junior. After a successful robbery of one of the Big Meat's locations, O2 and Coco come across a set of safe deposit box keys belonging to numerous banks in the area. The next day with time wearing thin, they stage a number of bank robberies and are able to retrieve expensive jewellery, which Lucky offers to get rid of eager to prove his worth. When Lucky takes the jewelry to Big Meat unknowing that it belongs to Big Meat, Lucky is forced to set up a meeting between himself, O2, and Coco, with Big Meat along to end O2 once and for all. They take the car to an alley and give him the money. It is then revealed that Big Meat never intended to let Junior live, as he signals one of his men to kill Junior. Lucky sees this and tackles him as the man shoots many shots, one shooting Lucky in the side of the chest. O2 kills Meat's men, leaving only Meat. He then proceeds to shoot O2 but has no shots remaining. O2 shoots and kills him and retrieves Junior. On the road, they stop at a gas station to attend to Lucky's wound. O2 tells Lucky that they will get him to a hospital, but Lucky soon dies from his wounds. Swerving off the road, they are chased by the cops. O2 hides in a parking lot and tells Coco that she must take Junior and go to the Mexican border while he outruns the cops. As Junior and Coco escape, O2 is tailed by the cops. They run him to a dead end where the lake is. O2, realizing he has no choice, drives straight into the water. Five days later in Mexico, Coco and Junior are living in a house on a beach. They are walking on the beach when Junior sees something in the distance. He and Coco find that it is O2, who has escaped the ocean and come back to them, as he promised. They then reunite. Cast * Tyrese Gibson as O2/Otis * Meagan Good as Coco * Larenz Tate as Lucky * Jayceon Terrell Taylor(Game) as Big Meat * Henry Hunter Hall as Junior * Kimora Lee Simmons as Fencing House Lady * Julius Denem as P Money * Thomas Abate as Gas Attendant Box office Waist Deep grossed $9,404,180 from 1,004 theaters with a $9,366 average in its opening weekend. Altogether, the film grossed $21,353,303, making it a commercial flop.Waist Deep (2006)Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2010-10-21. Category:Films Category:R rated films Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenarios involving a kidnapping Category:2006 Category:2000 era releases Category:Crime Dramas Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Universal Pictures movie Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist Category:Die Hard scenarios set in Los Angeles